


Volume

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 100-500, i saw a part of the stream and went, its short as fuck, oh i have so much to work with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: short thing based on latest stream
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Volume

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for how short it is!

Tommy is loud.

Everyone knows this. He's confident, cocky, and most importantly loud. He's noticeable, your eyes turn to him when he enters the room. He catches attention with the sheer volume of his voice.

Everyone knows he has no inside voice. Everyone knows his opinions and the sides he chooses, he screams them to the world. He screams almost everything he thinks is worth hearing to the world. 

Wilbur calls him a 'Gremlin Child', thinks of him as a loud nuisance, or at least he did before he died. He knows he's loud, he takes pride in that. He's aware that people think him annoying, that being loud isn't something most take pride in. He likes being loud though, it means he's always heard.

Tommy knows people know what he thinks, and they try to talk over him when he speaks his mind. He finds it odd that they think that they can talk over him like he won't raise his voice even higher than before. 

Tommy is loud and is always screaming. So he wonders, as he stares at the bubbling lava from high above on the oak logs.

He wonders, why can't he scream?

**Author's Note:**

> go fight god


End file.
